


I know you’re only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding

by haaaveyoumetted



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, accidental hug from behind, hugging the wrong person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted





	I know you’re only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding

"You two are literally the worst, you know that?", Stiles said, fondly rolling his eyes. "They've only been gone for like a month, and you guys were constantly texting and skyping each other."

"It's not the same as them being here, Stiles", Scott replied, playfully bumping the side of his hip against his best friend's. "You _know_ you've missed them too."

"Of course I have Scotty boy! Allison is the only reason that I've managed to date at all these past few semesters, and Kira loves you _almost_ as much as I do", Stiles replied smiling at his best friend.

Allison and Lydia had been together since their first semester of college, and Scott had found Kira not long after. Stiles had been best friends with both Scott and Lydia for as long as he could remember- so of course he was happy for them, but it didn't keep him from feeling like the awkward fifth wheel a lot of the time. At the beginning of this particular semester, Allison and Kira had been accepted into a foreign exchange program, much to the surprise of absolutely no one, and were immediately shipped off to France. They had been gone for a little over a month, and during that time, Stiles had been dealing with _both_ of his best friends moaning and groaning about missing their girlfriends. Over the past few years, he had become very close with both of them, and he _had_ missed them, but there was only so much he could take.

The three of them hurried into terminal 2 and searched the arrivals and departures board for flight 4237 Air France. "Looks like they landed on time, we should probably head down to baggage claim and wait there. Actually standing by the gate- which totally romantic and dripping in romcom movie cliche- is always a bitch", Stiles observed.

"Yeah, that's actually a good idea", Lydia replied, nodding her head in agreement. "Let's go."

Scott and Stiles followed here down the escalator and began scanning around the large, over-crowded room. "Oh, I think I see them!", Lydia said excitedly, shaking Stiles' arm.

His eyes locked on a tall, slender brunette woman with her back to them, and his eyes lit up. He immediately rushed over, wanting to beat Lydia and Scott over to greet them, before they got all couple-y on him. Wrapping his arms around the slender frame, he smiled into her shoulder and squeezed gently. "It's so good to finally have you back, you have no idea."

Stiles loosened his arms so that she could turn around, and felt all of the color drain out of his face when she did. "Oh my _god_ I am _so_ sorry", he choked out, backing away from the girl- who clearly _was not_ Kira or Allison, now that he could see her face. "I completely thought you were someone else, obviously. Please don't slap me", he explained, wincing slightly.

The girl laughed softly, shaking her head with an amused smile. "I'm not going to slap you, but your girlfriend might when she finds out that you hugged someone else so enthusiastically that ended up not being her."

He let out a small sigh of relief and smiled back. "Nah, I was trying to hug my best friend's girlfriend before he got to her. I knew they were going to get all sickeningly adorable and kind of wanted to get in and out of there before all that...", Stiles explained, turning his head to glance at where Scott and Lydia were standing, clinging tightly to Kira and Allison, having actually found their girlfriends. "...but it doesn't look like that's going to happen."

"Ooh, yeah, I would not try to get in the middle of any of that for a while", the girl said in understanding as she glanced over at them. "How did you end up getting dragged into this anyway? I mean, clearly your girlfriend isn't here... unless she's on a different flight?"

"Scott, Lydia and I have been best friends since we were in like third grade. Wherever they go, I pretty much end up- even though it means I get to be the fifth wheel. So no, to answer your question; no girlfriend to be waiting for, unfortunately", Stiles replied. "What about you? I would ask if you're here to pick someone up but...", he trailed off, nodding at the luggage at her feet.

"Just got in, actually. My brother and sister are supposed to come pick me up but...", she was cut off by a buzzing in her pocket. She fished her phone out and sighed as she began typing at the screen. "They're here, finally, but of course they're too lazy to actually come in", she continued, shaking her head and sounding fond as she scolded them. Stiles felt his lips quirking upward. He didn't have any biological siblings, but Scott was basically his brother in every other sense of the word, and knew that familiar tone of fond exasperation far too well.

"I could help you out? It's the least I can do after I pretty much traumatized you with my hug sneak-attack", Stiles offered, gesturing towards her luggage.

"You really wouldn't mind?", she asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Like I said, I totally owe you. Can I...?", he started reaching for one of the bags, pausing his outstretched arm until she granted him permission.

She nodded, slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder and lifting one of the other bags off of the floor. "I'm Laura, by the way."

"I'm Stiles- no, that's not my real name, but trust me, you don't even want to go there", he replied. "You mind if I let my friends know what the plan is before I just disappear on them?"

"Stiles... I like that", she said, testing the word on her tongue. "No, of course I don't mind. Lead the way!"

The two of them carefully weaved through the groups of people and stray baggage sporadically spread throughout the room and over to Stiles' group of friends.

"Hey guys, I'm going to help this lovely lady get her bags to her car, I'll catch up with you in a bit", Stiles explained.

"We leave you alone for two minutes and you're already picking up strays?", Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I may or may not have hugged her from behind thinking she was Allison... helping her to her car is the least I could do, seeing as she was nice enough not to slap me", Stiles admitted, running a hand over the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Only you, Stiles", Allison replied as everyone else chuckled and nodded in agreement.

He quickly hugged the _right_ girls and threatened to disown all of them if they left without him before heading out the doors of the opposite side of the terminal with Laura.

"So did they at least park at the right terminal, or are they those types of siblings that will purposely park at like the other side of the airport?", Stiles asked, re-adjusting the strap on his left shoulder.

"You know, I wouldn't put it past my sister to do that, but I think I'm safe since our brother is with her", Laura replied. "They should be right over here", she continued, veering to the right and scanning all of the cars waiting at the curb. "There they are!"

Her face lit up and she started making her way over to a sleek black camaro. Stiles picked his jaw up off of the floor and hurried to follow her. As they got closer, he noticed two people that there were two people leaning against the side of the car. Laura dropped her bags as the girl launched herself at her sister, and they both laughed as Laura spun them around. Stiles quietly observed, smiling to himself.

"Ow! what was that for?!", Laura exclaimed, rubbing her arm where her sister had slapped her.

"You didn't tell us you were bringing a boyfriend back with you! I mean, I know there are a bunch of hot French guys, but...", she trailed off immediately as she glanced at him and their eyes locked. "oh my god, _Stiles_? What are you doing here?! _please_ tell me you're not dating Stiles."

"Hey!", Stiles interjected, feigning offense.

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean. What are you doing here?!", she replied as she walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"Hypothetically speaking, I may or may not have accidentally hug-attacked Laura from behind because I thought she was Kira or Allison...", Stiles explained.

Cora laughed loudly and pulled back slightly to look at him. "Only you, Stilinski."

"Okay, sorry to interrupt, but how do you two even know each other?", Laura asked, glancing curiously at the two of them.

"Stiles was my project partner in Sociology, and we end up in the same study groups sometimes for different classes", Cora replied. "We tend to run into each other around campus every now and then", she continued, turning back to Stiles. "Allison and Kira you said? Are they back from France finally?"

"Yeah, just got in a few minutes ago. Lydia and Scott are probably sucking face with them as we speak, which means I won't actually get to ask either of them about their trip until tomorrow at the earliest", Stiles answered, cringing slightly at the fact he was most likely going to be sexiled from _both_ apartments for the night.

"What are you going to do tonight then? There's no way you're going to want to be anywhere near either of the apartments", Cora asked, practically speaking his thoughts for him.

Running a hand through his hair, Stiles sighed. "I hadn't really planned that far ahead", he admitted, sheepishly running his hand over the back of his neck. "I'll probably just find a coffee shop somewhere and work on a paper or something."

"Like hell you will; you're definitely coming back with us", Laura decided.

"I am?", Stiles asked, surprise evident in his tone and all over his face.

"Of course you are. You obviously get along with Cora, which in itself is an accomplishment, and I already like you- which I'd say is even more of an accomplishment- we're having family night tonight since I'm back in town, and I know our mother would adore you", Laura confirmed, leaving no room for protests of any kind.

"Alright, well I'd love to tag along- if you don't mind Cora?", Stiles agreed, turning to glance at her.

She grinned and jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her up by her thighs. "I'll take that as a yes", Stiles said with a laugh as she playfully messed with his hair. "That's Derek, by the way."

Still holding on to Cora, he shifted slightly and he felt the heat rising to his cheeks the moment he locked eyes with Derek. He carefully extended one of his hands out in front of him, and somehow managed to not drop Cora in the process. "I'm Stiles, nice to meet you."

Derek's limps twitched upward slightly, his eyes never leaving the younger man's. "Nice to meet you too, Stiles", he replied, grasping his hand firmly.

Derek's hand was warm and incredibly soft, his fingers weren't as long as thin as Stiles', but ultimately their hands were the same size. His grip was firm, but not overbearing, and Stiles had to remind himself to not hold on for longer than what was appropriate.

Although he had never really been interested in her in _that_ way, Stiles knew that Cora was attractive. Looking at Laura and Derek, now he knew it was definitely a family trait. They all had dark hair and a skin tone that was on the fairer side, with cheekbones that would probably cut glass, and eyes that couldn't be classified as a single color. When he had been talking to Laura when he first met her only a few minutes prior, he knew that she was attractive- just as he did with Cora- but Derek; Derek was something else completely. He wasn't much taller than Stiles, if at all, and the tight grey Henley and leather jacket combo were doing wonders for him, as far as Stiles was concerned- but he definitely _was not_ going to go there. He was Cora's brother, and even though that weren't particularly close, that wasn't a line he was going to cross.  
  
Stiles quickly composed a message to Scott, telling them not to wait up- assuming they had even been waiting for him in the first place- and slid into the back seat next to Laura.  
  
"So", Cora prompted, adjusting herself in the passenger seat to face him. "How are things going with Heather?"  
  
"Let's just say things are back to _not_ going", Stiles replied. "It's never been anything serious with us, but... I don't know. I'm just getting tired of the whole casual thing."  
  
Cora nodded before responding. "Yeah, I can understand that. Have you been seeing anyone else then?"  
  
"Not really, no. I mean kind of? but not anything of substance, which like I said- it's just getting old", Stiles explained with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, there was that on-and-off again thing with Danny- but he's kind of like the Heather situation. Totally should have left that in high school instead of trying to pick it back up."  
  
"You play for _both_ teams and still can't lock something down. Why does that sound so familiar?", Laura asked, feigning a tone of innocence, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Laura...", Derek said in warning.  
  
"What?! I was just making an observation."  
  
"Your intentions are never that innocent", he replied, glancing back at her through the rear-view mirror, his eyes flicking over to look at Stiles briefly.  
  
"You know me far too well, baby brother", she replied, blatantly confirming his suspicions.  
  
"Baby brother?", Stiles inquired, raising an eyebrow. "How much older are you- wait, how old _are_ you?"  
  
"I'm thirty-two, Derek's thirty-one", Laura replied. "There may only be a little over a year between us, but he's still my baby brother."  
  
"Whatever you say, Laura", Derek replied, feigning exasperation.  
  
" _Anyway_ , tomorrow night we're having a bigger get together- tonight is just like close family and all that- which you're also coming to, and I'll introduce you to some people", Laura continued, nudging Stiles in the side gently and winking at him.  
  
"Maybe we should see if your family takes any sort of liking to me tonight first- but I appreciate the offer", Stiles replied.  
  
"Oh trust me, you'll fit in just fine. Derek hasn't threatened you _at all_ yet. That is pretty much a miracle."  
  
"You make it sound like I just go around handing out threats like pieces of candy or something", Derek retorted.  
  
"Well, you kind of do Der-bear- but only to people who at least _seem_ like they deserve it", Cora replied.  
  
"For the record, you're one stranger I would definitely accept sketchy candy from", Stiles added, winking cheekily.  
  
"Oh my god", Cora choked out, laughing.  
  
"What?! That goes for all of you, by the way. If the rest of your family looks like the three of you- the genes you guys have all got going on are kind of ridiculous. You all have this "way too pretty to exist" thing going on."  
  
Derek let out a strangled cough, while Laura and Cora didn't even try to muffle their laughter.  
  
Laura slung an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in close, "Yeah, we're definitely keeping him. I'm disappointed you didn't bring him to us sooner Cora." She rested her head on his shoulder and squeezed his side briefly.  
  
He could see Derek and Cora share what was supposed to be a private glance, smiling softly at each other.  
  
xxx  
  
When they finally arrive at the house, they all exit the camaro and begin to walk towards the house- Stiles halting about halfway up to the door.  
  
"Stiles? are you alright?", Cora asked, titling her head to the side slightly.  
  
"I-I've been here before?", Stiles replied, clearly confused at the admission. "I recognize this house." He couldn't place the memory, or why a sense of familiarity had washed over him when they pulled up, and it left him feeling slightly uneasy.  
  
Cora opened her mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by the sound of the front door being wrenched open. "LAURA!"  
  
A small child, not looking like she could be any older than five or six, bolted down the porch steps and launched herself into the woman's arms. "Rory! How are you sweets?! I've missed you!", Laura exclaimed, holding the girl tightly to her chest.  
  
As this was happening, four other figures appeared at the doorway, watching the scene unfold with fond expressions. Stiles felt his heart drop into his stomach as his eyes landed on the woman, his throat drying up as he remembered exactly _why_ the house had seemed so familiar. "Mrs. Hale?", he choked out, trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
Her attention snapped to him immediately, confusion etched on her face briefly before her eyes widened in surprise. "Stiles?"  
  
She descended the stairs quickly, her pace accelerating briefly as she got closer. Standing in front of him, her eyes scanned his face and she smiled brightly, lifting a hand to touch his cheek gently. "It really is you. It's been such a long time."  
  
Stiles nodded, unable to look away from the woman in front of him. Garbled laughter fell from his mouth as she pulled him into a hug, his arms wrapping around her tightly as he hooked his chin over her shoulder.  
  
When she finally pulled back enough to look at him again, she studied his face again before speaking. "You've grown up so much. It's so wonderful to see you again. How's your father doing?"  
  
"He's doing really well these days. I don't live at home anymore, but I go and visit him as much as I can, and he's got Melissa now, so", Stiles replied.  
  
"Melissa? You'll have to catch me up on how that happened, even though I think we all knew it was going to", Mrs. Hale replied with a warm smile and a knowing glint in her eyes.  
  
"Scott and I have had bets on that since we were in high school, and when it finally did happen, it was sickeningly romantic, I'm sure you'll love it", Stiles said. "God, I knew I recognized this house when we pulled up, but I couldn't remember _why_."  
  
"Speaking of which, not that it isn't a lovely surprise to see you again, what are you doing here?", Mrs. Hale asked.  
  
"Well, Cora and I have had a few classes and study groups together the past few years, but I think I'll let Laura tell you the story of why I'm actually here, because I don't think she'll ever let me live it down", Stiles replied sheepishly.  
  
"Damn right!", he heard Laura chime in from over his shoulder.  
  
"Well then, why don't we take this inside and we'll all do some catching up."  
  
xxx  
  


Talia laughed brightly as Laura retold the airport story, a light flush covering Stiles' cheeks and neck as he was forced to relive the situation. "Definitely not my finest moment", he interjected, running a hand over the back of his neck.

"It's comforting to know you're just as ridiculous as you always were", Talia replied, a familiar affection in her eyes as she glanced at him briefly.

"Speaking of which, how do _you two_ know each other?", Laura asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing between the two.

"Helena used to take art lessons from Stiles' mother, a very long time ago", Talia began, hesitating slightly, unsure of how to proceed without bringing back unpleasant memories for Stiles.

"I used to spend a lot of time in the studio with her. I would always find some reason to be there, and your mom would drop off and pick Helena up a lot", Stiles added, clearing his throat in an attempt to keep his voice from wavering. Despite all of the time that had passed, it was still difficult for him to talk about when the topic came up without any warning.

"I didn't know your mom was an artist", Cora replied, "Is that where the design for your tattoo came from?", she asked softly, knowing it was something he didn't openly discuss.

He absentmindedly ran his fingers over the clothing cover his right bicep. "Yeah", Stiles said with a nod of his head. "It was one of her designs. One of the last pieces she drew for me before things started to get bad. The dementia hadn't completely taken over yet, and she wanted-", he faltered slightly, trying desperately to keep his emotions in check. "-she wanted to draw some things for me that I would appreciate as I got older while she had the chance."

Stiles felt fingers gently wrap around his arm and squeeze as another softly brushed up and down his back. He sent a small smile over his shoulder in silent thanks to Talia. "Stiles, I don't think you've ever met Rory... she absolutely loves all of those superhero movies that are out lately, is that still something that you're into?". After being a mom and aunt for as long as she had, Talia had become an expert at knowing when a subject needed to be changed and exactly how to go about doing it.

"Oh man, I still have all of my limited edition comics somewhere at my dad's- and I still have a wardrobe that consists mostly of plaid and t-shirts with marvel and DC characters all over them", Stiles replied, gesturing down at the x-men shirt stretched across his chest.

"She is totally going to fall in love with you. You'll never be allowed to leave", Laura said with a warm smile.

"Well if she's as extraordinary as the both of you, I'm sure I won't have any qualms about that", Stiles replied, winking at the older girl.

Laura shook her head in astonishment, "Yeah, you're definitely not allowed to leave", she took his arm and started leading him towards the stairs. "I'll show you the way, c'mon."

She escorted Stiles up the stairs, making light conversation as they went. Talia's eyes flitted over to Cora, amusement in them clear. "It seems as though you and Mr. Stilinski will be spending a bit more time together than you both are used to." Carefully observing Cora and Derek's reactions, she continued, "Not that anyone in this family would have objections to that, the way things are going- am I correct, Derek?"

Derek coughed audibly, choking on nothing as he attempted to regain his composure. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Oh please", Cora scoffed. "You've been eye-fucking the guy since he introduced himself to you at the airport."

Talia reached up and covered her mouth, attempting to stifle the surprised bout of laughter, and a bright flush spread across Derek's cheeks and down his neck. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about", he replied, feigning ignorance.

Cora hummed dismissively. "So you aren't bothered by the fact that Laura is going to be spending the majority of tomorrow night trying to hook him up with someone? It's definitely more of an incentive for him to stick around", she mused.

"Laura can do as she pleases, and if she wants to spend what's supposed to be a family night trying to get this kid she just met someone to hook up with, there's really nothing I can do to prevent that from happening", Derek replied, steadfastly refusing to give in to the bait Cora had set for him.

"Come on Derek, you know that if you asked her not to she would at least take it into consideration. She's just as stubborn as you are, but she isn't cruel- and I didn't need any sort of supernatural senses to know that all of that was complete bullshit", Cora retorted, giving him _the look_. He had been on the receiving end of it far too many times to count from both her and Laura. It was the special look they had reserved for when they thought he was being purposely dense or stubborn.

He let out a sigh, groaning as he ran his hands over his face. "Okay, fine. I was looking- I've _been_ looking- I don't understand why you guys have to make it such a big deal. I check people out all the time."

"It's a "big deal" because I actually _know_ Stiles, and he's a good guy- like a _really_ good guy, and if you're interested, I think you should do something about it", Cora replied.

"The last time I saw Stiles he wasn't even a teenager yet, but he's always been a good kid. His mom was one of the most wonderful women I've ever known, and his father has been the Sheriff and a great man for as long as I can remember. If I have ever had faith in anything, it's that the two of them raised a son with a lot of heart", Talia added.

As Derek was opening his mouth to reply, Stiles came bounding down the stairs, Rory secured on his back with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, peals of delighted laughter echoing through the house. 

"Auntie Talia, Auntie Talia! Stiles and I are playing superheroes!", She squealed, physically vibrating with excitement. "He said that I don't have to be Black Widow and that I can be Iron Man if I want to!"

Stiles chuckled, tilting his head to the side to grin at her. "Only if I get to be spider-man."

"Duh! you get to be _my_ spider-man!", Rory replied, nestling into the back of his shoulder.

"Well that's even better. I am one lucky guy", Stiles replied, only sincerity in the way that he spoke, and nothing in his heartbeat or scent to suggest otherwise.

"Indeed you are Stiles, she doesn't just let anyone into her superhero team", Talia replied.

"Is that right?", Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow and turning to look at Rory again. "Am I special like Mrs. Hale says?", he teased, trying to catch her eyes from over his shoulder.

She squirmed until he released her, allowing her to gently slide to the floor. Immediately she ran around to his front, clinging to him tightly. He felt his heart melting as he knelt down to hug her properly.


End file.
